Five Times
by WorTri
Summary: Five times Midorima stayed with Akashi... and the one time he couldn't. Could be MidoAka if you look at it that way.


Five Times Midorima Stayed With Akashi… And the One Time He Couldn't

1.

Age 11, After Practice

Practice had just ended for the Teiko basketball club.

As Midorima turned to head into the locker room, he felt a gaze settle on him. Glancing back, he saw Akashi was still in front of a hoop, continuing practice.

He paused for a moment, deep in thought.

To his companions' surprise, he turned around fully, muttering,

"I have something to do, see you tomorrow," before jogging back to the gym and silently picking up a ball.

They made a striking pair, green and red hair illuminated by the fluorescent gym lights late into the evening.

2.

Age 12, Lunch

As the lunch bell rang, students bolted out of the classrooms, bentos in hand, to eat. Midorima sighed, picking up his lunch to eat on the roof.

Upon opening the door to the rooftop, he first saw a head of red hair sitting alone at the edge.

 _Captain?_

Without speaking, Akashi turned and beckoned with one hand.

Hesitantly, Midorima sat next to him, opening his lunch.

"Ne, Midorima. Let's play shogi."

Lunch that day, and many days after, were spent happily engrossed in the game of strategy, Midorima struggling to find a pathway to victory as Akashi racked up wins.

"By the way- "

"Shut up, I surrender."

3.

Age 12, an Empty Classroom

Akashi sat facing an open window in the dark, dusty classroom. Chalk particles floated through the air, lit by the fading sun.

Sprawled across a desk, Akashi turned to face Midorima.

Moving slightly, he revealed a shogi board.

"Let's play, Shintaro."

Midorima remained unmoving in the doorway, his tall frame only inches from the edge of the door.

"What happened during the game against Murasakibara?"

"I merely put Atsushi in his place."

"And what is with you calling us by our first names?"

"Questions are unnecessary."Akashi smiled dangerously, the light catching on one gold eye, the other dim in the scattered light of the room.

"Now, let us play."

Akashi crushed Midorima in a matter of minutes.

Standing up, he turned to leave. Looking back, he remarked,

"I'm disappointed, Shintaro."

Midorima sat, stunned, staring at the place where the shogi board had been.

 _His presence on the board… was almost bloodthirsty._

Midorima considered his options, before racing out of the classroom to chase Akashi's retreating back.

"Akashi!"

4.

Age 14, Finals

The final score was 111 to 11. Teiko's overwhelming victory.

Kuroko stood on the court, eyes welling up with tears.

Akashi had a half smirk, and for those who looked, half rueful expression on his face.

Midorima sighed.

 _Another worthless opponent._

What is winning?

He found no joy in shooting three pointers, had no idea why he still played.

 _To win?_

That was guaranteed.

 _For Akashi. To support him._

After the match he had found Akashi with his head leaning against his lockers.

Midorima said nothing, only giving his silent support in the form of his presence.

 _Yes. I play to support Akashi when nobody else will._

5.

Age 15, Outside the Gym

Just after graduation, Akashi had called the Generation of Miracles into a meeting, swearing an oath to fight each other in different teams, until one member's basketball was deemed superior.

"Shintaro. Where are you going?"

"…Shuutoku seems like a good place."

 _But it's not your school_ , a tiny voice whispers. _I can't support you! Who will help you when you fall?!_

"A good school for your skill." He slipped the Teiko jacket off of his shoulders, glancing at it.

"I will see you on the court."

As Akashi began to walk away, Midorima called out.

"Akashi!"

"What is it?"

"… Take care of yourself."

Flushing, Midorima reached into his pocket and handed Akashi his lucky item for the day: Black glasses.

"… These are your spares. What will you do if you need a new pair?"

"I can buy a new one."

"Then… thank you. I will keep them. But I will not forgive you if on the court you view me as anything other as your **enemy**."

Midorima's eyes widened, and Akashi continued walking away, until his silhouette could not be distinguished from the shadows of the evening.

Akashi carefully tucked the glasses into his bag in a location that he knew would not risk breaking them.

1.

Age 16, After Shuutoku-Rakuzan Match

Midorima and his team stumbled out of the gym, numb from the loss.

 _Why…_

As he walked out, several other teams exited, as the Seirin-Kaijou match had just finished.

Akashi's team passed them.

Looking up, he caught a glance of red hair as they swept by.

Rakuzan began to cross the busy street.

Akashi stayed back, to observe the sea of basketball teams flowing out of the doors.

He turned to finish crossing.

Akashi did not notice the car.

Midorima did.

"Akashi-!"

Akashi turned, only now seeing the car.

He scrambled to get out of the way.

Midorima knew that he wouldn't be able to.

So he did the only thing he thought would make it possible.

Akashi was shoved headlong into his screaming team across the road, safely out of the way of the car.

"Wha…?"

He heard Takao scream, a long, agonizing wail of despair.

"SHIN-CHAN!"

Midorima lay in the middle of the road in a growing pool of his own blood, the car having hit him and sped on.

"Shin..taro?"

Akashi's mind tried to wrap itself around what had just happened.

Car.

Road.

Running.

A shove.

Shintaro.

 _Shintaro._

Akashi bolted out to the middle of the road, where Takao lay sobbing over Midorima.

Shoving Takao out of the way, he cradled Midorima's torso in his lap as blood stained his jersey.

Takao was dragged away by his team as he screamed,

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! IF YOU WEREN'T THERE SHIN-CHAN WOULDN'T BE…!"

Akashi watched as something wet fell on Midorima's face.

 _Tears?_

Hesitantly touching his own face, he found that he was… crying.

Midorima looked up, eyes half lidded with a small smile.

"Ak- Akashi. You are finally yourself."

Glancing at his own reflection, Akashi saw both of his eyes were the same color.

"Is… Is that really what is important right now!?"

"I… said to take care of yourself, remember? Who will do it I I'm not there?"

"Don't speak like that! You will always be there! Always, Shintaro, you promised!"

Midorima smiled.

"You and I both know that isn't true."

"Why… Why did you do it!?"

"Because…"

Midorima frowned.

"It felt right. Your luck was low today, and I had to keep a watch out."

"I... still have them, you know."

Akashi reached into his pocket, pulling out Midorima's spare glasses.

"You kept them."

"Of course."

Midorima coughed, spots beginning to form over his sight. His eyelids began to sink slowly.

"Shintaro. I demand that you stay with me! Stay with me! This is an order!"

Akashi desperately shook Midorima's shoulders.

"Sir. I'm going to have to ask you to leave." A first responder tried to pry Akashi away from Midorima.

"Shintaro! You hear me? Stay with me! Stay with me… Who else will support me? Who else will be there? Shintaro, you are not allowed to go!"

Akashi's voice began to break.

"Sorry… Seijuurou. I'll be going first, then…"

"SHINTARO! STAY!"

Akashi was going into hysteria as his team tried to keep him away from the ambulance.

"Don't leave me…"

HOSPITAL REPORT

PATIENT: MIDORIMA SHINTARO

AGE: 16 GENDER: MALE

DATE: NOVEMBER 11TH LOCATION: TOKYO METROPOLITAN GYMNASIUM

CAUSE OF DEATH: CAR ACCIDENT

Midorima always stayed with Akashi, always supporting him…

Until he couldn't.

 **A/N:**

 **Yep, I killed him. *cries***

 **Sorry, Midorima and Akashi! I love you guys, but I like either angst or humor and I felt angsty.**

 **I have a few more angsty Midorima x someone fanfiction and I plan to update They Never Noticed.**

 **Plan.**

 **Hehehe.**

 **Oh well.**

 **Please review, favorite, and follow for more fanfiction!**

 **PM me with requests. I may or may not accept.**


End file.
